Música
La música en el juego de Submachine ha sido realizada por Brian Gocher, fundador de ThumpMonks, que nació en 1971 en Nueva York. ThumpMonks es un grupo de dos artistas, que producen principalmente sonidos electrónicos breakbeat, música para películas y para juegos de ordenador. El ambiente general de la serie Submachine está fuertemente influenciado por la música fantástica. Aquí hay una descripción breve de las secuencias ambientales que aparecen en cada uno de los juegos de la serie. En SNEE, las secuencias ambientales se describen en la página del área correspondiente. Descripciones Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure Ambiente En el antiguo templo de Submachine 0 se puede escuchar una música compuesta por sonidos de aullidos bajos superponiéndose unos a otros, un familiar sonido chirriante de piedra en piedra. La segunda parte, casi en contraste la parte anterior, comienza con un sonido indefinible seguido de una corta "melodía" de dos notas desapareciendo con el omnipresente efecto pasillo. Submachine 1: The Basement Catedral Esta es la música que se reproduce en el juego Submachine 1. Cuenta con sonidos sintéticos reproduciendo tonos solitarios encima de un fondo vago que suena algo similar a la caída de gotas de agua. Es un ambiente de aspecto artificial y en un ámbito más amplio enfatiza la sensación de estar solos e inseguros. Final Este es el ambiente que se escucha al salir de Submachine al ambiente exterior. Se pueden escuchar los grillos y el canto de los pájaros, así como pasos amortiguados, como si se estuviera caminando sobre el césped. En suma, destaca la situación de estar fuera, en contraste con el interior del sótano ya investigado durante Submachine 1. Submachine 2: The Lighthouse Silencio La música que se escucha al principio de Submachine 2 es muy similar a la que acompañó el final de Submachine 1. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que las aves están menos presentes en esta muestra que en la escena del escape, y el ligero efecto pasillo aumenta la impresión de que la ansiada libertad no es lo que parecía ser. La música apoya el efecto de engaño e irrealidad del escape del Sótano, ya obvio a partir del juego. Subsuelo Cuando los sonidos que se han descrito anteriormente han desaparecido por completo, se vuelve a un tema, que es un poco como el que se percibe en el sótano de Submachine. Pero esta vez la música es más profunda. Cuenta con aullidos graves y retumbes entre restos de un silencio total. Un solo tono, casi golpeando al oyente, se produce dentro de esta parte. El momento repentino cuando la música cambia, es quizás el incidente más espeluznante que se pueda encontrar jugando Submachine. Silencios de longitud imprevisible y ásperos tonos bajos junto con el efecto pasillo añaden al entorno una atmósfera de terror. Cañerías Al entrar en las Cañerías, se oye el murmullo del agua susurrante través de los tubos subterráneos. Este es un fondo muy realista con sonidos débiles de raspado subyacentes, que parecen ser más dominantes en la música del Faro, y que encaja perfectamente con su entorno. Faro La música de la parte superior de El Faro en gran medida recuerda al ambiente de Submachine 1. Pero a diferencia de este tiene más densidad y profundidad. Algunos elementos como el retumbe y el efecto pasillo se puede escuchar también de fondo en el tema. Sin embargo, algunos sonidos de raspado, acordes subyacentes, y tonos estirados que se encuentran en la música del Sótano de Submachine 1 desplazan a los grandes pausas. En comparación con la música de Sub1, esta parece más real, mientras que el tema "catedral" cuenta con un aspecto artificial. Submachine 3: The Loop Bucle Submachine 3 tiene una única música de fondo (aparte de la música de la secuencia de introducción), la cual suena, en comparación con todas las otras, muy sintética. Consta de sonidos largos e indiferentes, casi dando la impresión de viento, pero en oposición obviamente no naturales, en ocasiones se superponen tonos repetidos casi como el eco. Este tema se repite con diferentes tonos y sonidos de viento, que apoyan el carácter infinitamente repetido del Bucle, el lugar donde se encuentra atrapado el jugador en esta parte de Submachine. Submachine 4: The Lab Tejado Al llegar al tejado del laboratorio se puede oír un fuerte viento que sopla y a lo lejos un trueno retumba ligeramente. La comparación descrita para el tema del ático se aplica también a este sonido (ver más abajo). Ático El ambiente de El Ático es muy tranquilo. Lo único que se oye es el chirrido de madera de antiguas vigas en el techo. Esto contrasta fuertemente con la música percibida con anterioridad, ya que crea la atmósfera mucho más realista de un desván abandonado, mientras que la música de las partes anteriores parecía más artificial (aunque con respecto a esto se pueden ver también las diferencias entre la música de Sub2 y la música de acompañamiento en las partes 1 y 3). Laboratorio Esta es la pista que hace su aparición en el El Laboratorio. Es interesante que esta es una de las pocas pistas con una melodía pequeña, que en este caso consiste en dos frases cortas. La primera tal vez tiene la estructura de Do#m/Mi La/Do# Do#m/Mi La#°/La# y va acompañada de unas fuertes secuencias rápidas de notas. Durante la segunda frase la prisa es menor y la tranquilidad hace más énfasis en la melodía un poco, que aquí podría ofrecer una estructura similar a Do#m/Mi La/Do# Do#m/Sol# (donde el último acorde también podría ser Sol#m). La canción utiliza una escala inusual que puede ser menor natural, pero con la tercera aumentada o mixolidia con una sexta disminuida. Esta escala inusual y el acorde disminuido crean la atmósfera fantasmal de un laboratorio abandonado. Faro La música de la Sección del Faro es muy similar a la "subsuelo", tema de Submachine 2 (lo que obviamente es intencional). Se puede oír exactamente la muestra "subsuelo" de fondo en esta pieza, aunque es un poco más tranquilo y algunos ruidos, que van desde un disco duro trabajando, insectos, y tonos retorcidos como de bisagras chirriantes, se añaden en primer plano, lo que hace que el lugar parezca incluso más irreal. Trampas en bucle Este tema se basa en la música del juego de Submachine 3 que, obviamente, encaja perfectamente con el tema de El Bucle. Cuenta con exactamente la misma estructura. La única diferencia es, que no suena tan agresivo, porque el "viento" no es tan agudo y las notas bajas están más amortiguadas, cuando se puede decir que eran más ásperas. Es interesante que la secuencia de bajo al principio de esta muestra no está presente en la música de Submachine 3, tomando el lugar del tono de apertura. Después de los primeros tonos de eco es donde la secuencia de bajo se encuentra en la música de Sub3. La música de la Habitación de la Suerte tiene algunos bajos en el fondo similares a las notas percibidas aquí; cabe señalar que el ambiente de salida es el mismo del menú de Sub3 antes de pulsar "play", pero es un poco más lento con algunos tambores en el fondo . Sótano El ambiente en El Sótano es un remix de las "cañerías", un tema de Submachine 2, lo que es un poco sorprendente, ya que no parece encajar en el lugar. Sólo se diferencia de la muestra mencionada por los acordes de fondo añadidos, que añaden un toque misterioso al tema completo (ver arriba). Sección antigua/la tumba Concordando con la sección Antigua (y las trampas de la tumba), la música se basa principalmente en el tema oído en Submachine 0. Al igual que con la música del "faro", en comparación con la muestra más antigua, se ha añadido un poco de ruido. A diferencia de la música del Faro, los ruidos de aquí consisten en golpes rítmicos, como un latido de corazón, y notas adicionales que han sustituido a los blandos dos tonos del ambiente original, que suenan más irrealel, y algunos tintineos metálicos, y ocacisonalmente el sonido chirriante de Sub0 del ambiente se incrementa un poco más. Además, la muestra ha sido ampliada añadiendo los dos primeros "gritos" de la muestra invertidos en el final. Barco La muestra de El Barco es compatible con el tema náutico, con los sonidos típicos del choque constante de las olas y la advertencia de una sirena recurrente en la distancia. Final El final cuenta con un tema corto de ritmo de bajo, que perfectamente puede ser repetido en bucle. Tiene un sonido muy neutral que se ajusta al medio, que no pertenece de modo natural a la trama de Sub4. Cabe señalar que las notas de esta canción coinciden con la introducción al juego del Bucle, pero a un ritmo diferente y con tambores. Habitación de la suerte La música que se puede escuchar en la Habitación de la Suerte es, en comparación con la música que se ha descrito anteriormente, una muestra mucho menos oscura, con una melodía agradable que consiste en la frase Do # Re Mi repetida en la clave subdominante (que en este caso es Re mayor, en comparación con La mayor) Fa # Sol (La). La última nota se superpone por el Do # con la que la segunda mitad de la muestra comienza. La reiteración del tema es más tranquila y el acompañamiento rítmico sale a lrelucir. El ambiente tranquilo que esta música crea está perfectamente ubicado en el final de esta parte de Submachine, cuando nos podemos inclinar hacia atrás relajados, después de haber resuelto los puzzles más difíciles. Submachine 5: The Root Intro Durante la introducción del juego lo único que se puede ver son tubos con válvulas. Esto es apoyado con una composición inquietante de sonidos diferentes, como un débil ruido de agua que fluye, algo que suena como la sirena de la temática del "barco" y un crujido como de tuberías de agua antiguas. Laboratorio Esta parece ser exactamente la misma música que la del tema de El Laboratorio de Submachine 4. Corredor La música de fondo del Corredor es quizás la pieza más abstracta de la serie. No es un ambiente realista, ni tiene una melodía distintiva. Comienza con un sonido de bajo desarrollo no muy diferente al del viento escuchado varias veces antes, pero con un aspecto obviamente artificial, que se debe a un pitido extraño, que se hace más intenso hacia el final. La canción también comienza con un sonido muy breve y un leve traqueteo de algo sobre una superficie, como cuando se lanzan los dados. Fuera En el exterior de La Raíz se puede oír un viento que sopla muy fuerte. Esta muestra minimalista perturba al jugador debido a que el ambiente parece realmente estar en interior. Tal vez se oye el viento que sopla en la distancia, pero el no saber el origen de este ruido es el hecho que más pone los pelos de punta al jugador. Raíz Todas las partes de La Raíz cuentan con la misma música. Esta consiste en un bajo ruido de largos tonos indiferentes y ruidos en primer plano, obviamente, electrónicos, que suenan casi como una radio sin sintonizar. También la música parece añadir al hecho de que todo es viejo y se está oxidando. Así, la raíz parece mucho más irreal y artificial que la mayoría de las áreas investigadas en Submachine 4. Habitación de la suerte Esta música es idéntica a la música de la Habitación de la Suerte en Submachine 4. Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Ambiente Esta es la única muestra en toda la serie en la que puede ser percibida una voz humana. Lo que dice está distorsionado por un sonido electrónico de una sola nota cambiando en volumen y ligeramente en tono. En el fondo también se puede escuchar una frase corta de melodía que parece ser tocada por un instrumento de metal amortiguado. Esta muestra es también la única no compuesta por ThumpMonks. fue escrito por la banda electrónica Future Loop Foundation, y el juego era una promoción para la banda. Aquí se reproduce lo que dice la voz en inglés: "Ai kiva, mun pää" (en finlandés significa "oh bonita mi cabeza". Dicho por un niño. Los lugares donde está presente están marcados con ...). "to PR-/the a-. Lead distance is arriv-. Count to; one... ...two... ...three... ...four... ...five... ...seven/ribbit... ...six... ...seven... ...eight... ...nine... ...ten... fuel(demasiado distorsionado para oír, "?releasity?") Eii... oo... noo... left tsu tack" "am... a...e-e... are you cross-section...o-a... ...a-are you... twenty-four...is... no... Alone/I'm no... I'm only seven twenty-five. As my mouth wantses water or anybody else before I'm pharaoh. I'm forty, twenty-sixI am a pharaoh." También alguien dice (susurra): {C "... your self." es difícil de oír lo demás que dice, porque ya hay otras dos voces presentes, la del faraón y la del niño. Parece también haber algunos gritos de niños breves al principio y hacia el final. Guitarra La melodía solo de guitarra cuenta con una frase que consta de dos acordes llenando cada dos compases (4 por 4). Al principio el primer tiempo del segundo compás es muy acentuado en comparación con la repetición de la frase, donde (muy fuera del compás) el tercer tiempo del segundo compás (sexto en total) se enfatiza. El tema en cuestión es Everything as it should be del grupo Future Loop Foundation, que le da nombre al juego. Submachine 6: The Edge Menú principal Este ambiente parece que suena como el viento, con tonos bajos en el fondo. Cerca del final, hay algunos ruidos deformados. Se comienza con un "golpe" de sonido. Inicial/El acantilado Este ambiente se compone de un constante tono bajo retumbante, que suena algo así como una nave espacial despegando. Áreas 5 y 8 Este ambiente es una melodía muy tranquila en escala menor acompañada de un arpegio que se hace más fuerte en un momento dado. También hay un ejemplo muy breve de algo así como el funcionamiento de un proyector de películas, y luego decayendo. Los túneles Este ambiente se compone de un tono poco a poco subiendo y bajando, junto con una serie de sonidos metálicos, ruidos de tuberías y un par de ruidos de fondo. Crea la sensación de estar perdido en los oscuros túneles. El Sistema/Los protocolos Aquí, el ambiente es un monótono sonido del viento, pero después de los primeros segundos, hay un pitido y el zumbido se desvanece en el ruido, lo que da sensación de estar dentro de un ordenador. De vez en cuando, hay algunos sonidos electrónicos suaves que aparecen sin previo aviso. Submachine 7: The Core El santuario El ambiente del santuario consta del sonido fuerte de lo que parece ser el viento, o quizás el ruido metálico y tembloroso de un gongo extendido artificialmente, junto con una serie de tres chirridos. También se escuchan algunos pitidos graves de fondo. Todo esto da la sensación de abatimiento ante la invasión del templo sagrado por Murtaugh. El palacio La pieza que podemos escuchar en el palacio y los jardines de alrededor es quizás una de las más bellas de toda la serie. Consta de un sonido armónico de voces variantes de fondo compuesto por acordes que parecen ser Do mayor, Mi con séptima y Sol mayor, seguido de dos ruidos artificiales, junto con algunas notas sueltas apoyando el fondo. En conjunto este ambiente da un efecto glorificador y de fantasía a toda la zona. La nave El tema que aparece en el Barco de Liz consiste en unos sonidos que parecen mecanismos metálicos funcionando dentro de esta nave, junto con un ruido grave de fondo. Dota de una sensación escalofriante al área. Submachine: 32 Chambers 32 cámaras Este ambiente, el único que suena durante todo el juego, es casi idéntico al ambiente de la localizaciones de La Tumba y la Segunda Tumba de Submachine 4, entre otras. Es algo esperable, dado que se supone que estamos explorando las treinta y dos cámaras pertenecientes a la Tumba que se mencionan en una nota en esta localización. Submachine Network Exploration Experience Dada la inmensa cantidad de áreas existentes en este proyecto de exploración, los ambientes se describen de forma individual en la página de cada área, en la sección "Ambiente". Véase también *Serie Submachine *Áreas *Tipos de letra usados en Submachine *Películas Enlaces * MySpace de ThumpMonks * Web de Brian Gogher * Web de ThumpMonks en:Music Categoría:Miscelánea